Shadowed Hearts
by Jerm069
Summary: James and Lilly Potter wanted their son to be loved and protected, so they made marriage contracts with powerful families to ensure the lines will continue and alliances will be made. Fate plays her hand and little Harry still goes though a terrible time until he has the biggest accidental magic in recorded history. AU Harry/Susan B/Tonks/Fleur/Daphne pairing. Dumbles bashing
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was having a very good morning. It started off with making love to his stunning wife until she screamed his name for the third time that morning before he tried to make her pregnant again by filling her very tight and willing pussy up with his cum. Harry was almost a year old now and he figured it was time to make another Potter baby, maybe a girl this time.

After a shower, breakfast, and kissing his wife goodbye, James was left to head to his meeting with his friend and fellow captain in the Auror Corp, Amelia Bones. Amelia had just lost her brother and sister-in-law to death eater attacks and had approached James about renewing the alliance between House Bones and Potter by betrothing their children/wards and ensuring the continuation of their lines.

"James!" Amelia exclaimed. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Excellent! I had an amazing morning with my wife and now I get to spend time with my good friend. And I hope it will only get better from here. Now, let's get down to business and get our kids together!" James said excitedly. "Okay, just so we are clear…this is for the house of Potter. The first male child will be the Potter Heir and the second male child will be the Bones Heir. Any further children will be decided by Harry and Susan."

"Agreed. I want Susan to remain in control of the Bones fortune and Bones Wizengamot seat though." Amelia stated firmly. "I want that clearly stated in the contract, too."

James smirked, "As you wish, my dear. Now let's get to Gringotts and get this contract drawn up and signed. I'm sure we will all sleep better once this is done and filed."

After a few hours and a signature signed in blood, the contract was finalized. The Bones and Potter houses were bound together through an unbreakable contract. James and Amelia were both happy with the way things went during the contract signing and decided that lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was in order to celebrate.

Lilly Potter woke up from her orgasm induced slumber and stretched languidly. She knew she needed to get out of bed soon in order to get ready for her meeting with Jean and Apolline Delacour. Their friends from France had asked for a meeting at Gringotts to see if they could join in an Alliance with the Griffindor House. Lilly had explained to them about the Bones pending contract with House Potter and knew other contracts would be coming later on in the week.

After taking a leisurely shower and putting on her tight jeans and a red silk blouse that highlighted her amazing breasts, Lilly asked their house elf, Mimzy, to look after Harry for her while she went out for a few hours to conduct business at the bank. Moments later, she stepped through the floo into a private room at Gringotts specifically reserved for this occasion.

Jean and Apolline were their waiting at the table with smiles on their faces. Jean was looking very masculine with his chiseled face, blue eyes, and taught muscles under his acromantula silk shirt and black dress pants. Apolline was wearing a silk dress that formed to every curve and movement the Veela possessed. It was obvious Apolline wasn't wearing any undergarments. Her outfit would have showed even tiniest of lines made by either panties or bra. As it was, her nipples were trying to cut their way out of the dress they were confined in. Apolline was a vision to behold.

Even though Apolline is a vision of beauty, Jean Delacour couldn't help but appreciate the other woman that showed up. Her sleek red hair that looked like fire. Green eyes the color of emeralds that missed nothing. Smooth and flawless alabaster skin that looks so touchable. A flat stomach highlighted by perfect DD cup breasts that rose high on her chest despite the obvious weight of the cantaloupe sized orbs. Long, toned legs encased in tight jeans topped in a tight heart shaped ass that begged to be grabbed and played with. Jean let out a slight groan in response to the woman before him only to groan a little louder when his wife's hand landed on his growing erection giving it a loving squeeze letting him know she was in agreement.

Standing in greeting, Jean took the offered hand and kissed it lightly between the second and third knuckles in formal greeting to the Lady of House Griffindor. Lilly smiled and took her seat.

Knutsack, the Griffindor account manager at Gringotts, spoke up. "Shall we get started then? This is a negotiation between Houses Griffindor and Delacour. Since House Delacour asked for this meeting, they shall begin first."

Apolline took the lead. "We ask for a union of our two Houses. Since we only have the one daughter at this time, we ask that the second son be named the Delacour Heir. If we are able to have a son prior to the fulfillment of this contract, our son will become the Heir and that portion of the contract will not be needed to be fulfilled. But, as I am Veela, it is unlikely to happen as 99% of all children born of Veela are girls."

Lilly nodded in acceptance of these terms. Knutsack began writing as the terms were being agreed to during the meeting.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at the Delacours and receiving a nod in return, began her own stipulations. "I want Harry and Fleur to grow up together until they reach school. I know you want Fleur to attend Beauxbatons Academy, and that is fine. Harry and Fleur will grow up knowing each other and hopefully come to love each other as much as we love our spouses. Harry and Fleur will be raised to be multi-lingual. Latin, French, English, Greek and Chinese will be the languages they will learn. I will not have my son have the same difficulties I did coming into this world. I ask for Fleur to do this as well because I do not want him to feel superior to his wives or they over him. I want a marriage of equals. I will not have my Harry feel he is better or worse than any other. He will have pride in his heritage and who he is, but he will not be an arrogant little shit like the Malfoys."

"Easily done. Is there anything else? We would like to ensure an alliance with House Griffindor and so will not be asking for a dowry. We just want our little girl to be happy" stated Jean. "If there is nothing else, let's finalize the contract and get this signed."

Knutsack had been busily writing all the stipulations onto the magic contract paper. Once all the items were finalized, the contract transformed into all the legal jargon necessary to make it unbreakable. All parties read the completed contract and signed it with the mandatory blood quill.

After a quick thank you and goodbyes were exchanged, the Delacours left to return to France while Lilly was brought refreshments in preparation for her next meeting.

After lunch with Amelia, James left through the floo to the Greengrass Farm. When James stepped through the floo, Cyrus and Valencia Greengrass were waiting in the entranceway of their home to greet their special guest.

"Lord Potter, welcome to my humble home." Cyrus gently pulled wife forward. "You know my wife, the Lady Valencia Greengrass."

James took the offered hand and kissed it in between the second and third knuckles in formal greeting smiling as he said "Always a pleasure to be in the company of the world shaking beauty of the Lady Greengrass." And she was a world shaking beauty. She may not be Veela, but she didn't need to be due to her ethereal beauty. Fine blond hair as smooth as silk that reached her delectable bum. High cheekbones and a small nose that was never turned up in haughtiness. Plump red lips that made every man wish they were pressed against his lips or wrapped around his cock. A delicate neck that drew the eye toward her perfect set of tits. Not as large and heavy as Lilly's wonders, but a perfect C cup. A narrow waist leading to amazing hips, perfect for grabbing onto while pounding into her from behind. Valencia Greengrass was a sight to behold. James clamped down on his occlumency. It would not be polite to have a raging boner while negotiating a marriage contract between the two families. The House of Peverell and the House of Greengrass would be a match of the ages. James was excited to ensure the emergence of House Peverell through his son and the Greengrass Heiress, Daphne.

Occlumency firmly clamped down, James stated "Shall we begin?"

A nod and a knowing smirk, Cyrus led the way to his office to begin negotiations. After everyone was seated, Cyrus decided to take the lead and begin with his first request. "Lord Potter, I would like to begin with what I think might be the easiest of the terms to settle with. The Greengrass is notorious for having girls and very few boys. I would like to ask for the second son to be the Greengrass Heir to pass on the line."

"Easily done." James smirked knowing this was very important to the couple but something he was happy to provide. "I would like to make a request. Potter Shipping becomes the exclusive distributor of all Greengrass businesses for the next 100 years. The contract can be renegotiated at that time or dissolved as needed. The rate will be a competitive rate. Also, it will not change once established. The rate may seem high at first, but it will be extremely low near midterm and almost costly to House Potter."

"I do not agree with these terms. The rate will be a variable rate to allow for inflation of shipping rates over the period of the contract. It will be on the low side of the going rates for shipping but it will increase over the period of the term." Lady Greengrass was smiling pleasantly at her husband and her daughter's future father-in-law.

James relaxed even more into his chair smiling like a loon. The first test of the trustworthiness of the Greengrass family was done. From here on out, he knew he could trust them completely. They were known for being ruthless in business, only making deals that highly favored them. But, when it came to family, they ensured family was placed before profit. This just showed though in the deal just made.

The rest of the negotiations over the contract went well with no issues. An hour later, the contract was signed by all parties using a blood quill to ensure it was unbreakable.

James left soon after to return to Potter Mannor. Lilly met him when he stepped out of the floo, wrapped him in arms and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in months. Once they broke for air, she asked how things went so far only to receive the trademark lopsided grin the Potter men are famous for. "That well? Well, I was wildly successful as well! One more to go today and then our little boy will be protected, loved, and looked after for the rest of his life. He will have women by his side that will support him as he supports them. And, we now have friends and allies that will stand by us in both business and personal endeavors."

"Remember dear, we still have the Tonks left to go. They may be our friends, but Andromeda is a daughter of Black and this is business. She will not allow friendship to interfere with business. We must make sure we are still vigilant in this."

James smiled warmly at his wife. "Let's go and finish this. Then we can rest secure in our son's future. I know Albus means well but he has his hands in too many people's lives. Harry will not be one of those in his control. We can file our will with the ministry, Gringotts and a coy with all our friends. Hopefully this will make sure he isn't controlled by that manipulative old man."

Lilly and James left immediately afterwards to the Tonks home. Upon arrival and shared greetings, the two families settled down to negotiations.

James spoke up, "Andromeda and Ted. Thanks for this meeting. We want you to know, up front, that we want nothing more than your friendship, loyalty, and a bright future for our children. Since the Blacks have deemed fit to kick you out without so much as a by your leave, we want to offer to have all of little Nymphadora's schooling and supplies paid for by the Potter's accounts. This is offered expecting nothing in return. Our friendship will allow us to do nothing less."

Surprisingly, it was Andromeda that had tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes. This was something she and Ted had worried over the past few years. They were able to make a comfortable living, but didn't have much left to save for schooling. So moved and relieved that all negotiating after that was nothing like either party anticipated. Things moved quickly and smooth. Ted and Andromeda couldn't be happier to know their daughter would restart the Eventide Family.

Everyone thought Lilly was a muggleborn. In truth, she as from the squib line of the lost Eventide family. While not as ancient as the Peverells or Griffindor line but was still considered and Ancient House and long thought lost. When the family died out by producing nothing but squibs, they changed their name to Evens to hide from their enemies. Their vaults were placed in an inactive state just waiting to be claimed by the next heir of the line who was a full wizard or witch. Lilly had claimed the vaults and started investing the long inactive fortune into many different companies in the muggle and wizard world as well as properties around the world she had visited with James. It was an impressive portfolio that was quickly making gains. The goblins were ecstatic with their profits.

The couple returned home to relax after a mentally and emotionally taxing day. When they entered the nursery to check on little Harry, they found Padfoot giving him a ride on his back while Harry laughed and squealed in joy. It was a welcome sight to find their boy so happy.

A month later, the unthinkable happened…betrayal on multiple levels. Peter's betrayal of the secret; Albus's betrayal of his supposed friends trust by taking the boy to live with Lilly's sister as well as betraying Sirius by sending him to prison without a trial and then sealing the Potter's will in order to gain magical guardianship of Harry. The last betrayal Albus committed is the fact that he accused anyone who questioned his authority to take Harry or tried to claim they should be his guardian as going dark or actually being dark. Eventually, all relented from the persecution of the greatest wizard to live since Merlin.

Thus our Hero was left in the hands of his tormenters…


	2. Chapter 2: Changed in a Flash

A/N: This is my first story ever. I love to read stories and be entertained, but have decided to try to give a little bit back. This chapter has lemons. I don't think I went too graphic, but then again, I'm new to writing anything. Microsoft word is amazing for spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, suggestions are welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 2: Change in a Flash

Life for Harry Potter was anything but what it should have been. Lilly and James intended Harry to grow up surrounded by love, taken care of by people bound to him by love, and never needing anything within reason. Instead, Harry didn't even know his name. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs on a cot with only a baby blanket to keep warm. Not once in his short life since coming to Number 4 Privet Drive has Harry been told he was loved or even wanted. Quite the opposite, he was told how much of burden he was and how he should be grateful to have clothes, food, and shelter at all!

Harry was at the sink cleaning the dishes from this morning's breakfast when his cousin Dudley came into to kitchen sneaking like a cat stalking a mouse. "ROOAAARR!" Dudley shouted. Harry jumped at the sudden noise dropping the plate in his hand causing it to shatter in the sink, breaking several other dishes in the process.

Dudley's eyes widened in glee and shouted "DAD! The freak broke the dishes!"

Harry trembled in fear as he heard the thundering footsteps of his humongous uncle come charging into the kitchen from the living room. Vernon opened the door so hard the door nearly came off of its hinges. He stormed over to Harry, without verifying the story, and punched his nephew so hard he flew off the stool and cracked his head on the corner of the oven. Harry saw stars and felt wet run down his head into his eye further hindering his already blurry sight. With his sight blurred, he never saw the kick that knocked the wind out of him. So focused was he on the lack of air, he didn't hear the crunch and snap of the ribs breaking or puncturing his lungs. Vernon picked the nearly unconscious boy up and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs and locked it.

"Stay in there without food for the next week! That will teach you to break things you cannot pay for to replace!"

Head spinning from the concussion, lack of air, and blood loss, Harry couldn't remember a time when he was in so much pain or felt so alone. All he wanted was to not be in pain, be safe from harm and surrounded by people that loved him. He wanted that more than anything he had ever wanted before in his life. At that moment, it was all he wanted.

Then, in a flash…Harry was gone. Vernon saw a bright light come from the cupboard and stormed over to give the boy a beating for stealing a torch or matches and trying to burn the house down. When he threw the cupboard door open, all that remained of Harry was a bloodstain on the cot. "Petunia, the freak is finally gone! I think hell finally took back its daemon spawn!"

"Good riddance to it! I hope we never see the freak again!" Petunia yelled from upstairs. She let out a sigh of relief thinking she was finally free from "their kind" for good.

Harry appeared in a flash of fire completely covering his body in a room he was not familiar with. But it wasn't the normal orange and red fire you normally see or think of. These flames were black and purple with a silver lining. In his semi-lucid state, Harry could see the flames covering his body, but instead of feeling frightened, he felt comforted; like being wrapped in a warm blanket by your mother after coming in from the cold.

The next thing Harry started to notice was a beautiful song being sung in his head and a feeling of euphoria wash over him. He never felt so at peace.

What Harry didn't see, was several families suddenly flame flash into the same room with him. The Delacour, Tonks, Bones, and Greengrass families were all standing there in shock wondering where they were and how they got there. Of course they all knew each other and had stayed in contact since that night four years ago, but no one had any idea where they currently were.

Amelia Bones, being the trained to be observant through her time in the aurors, quickly noticed the small boy engulfed in flames unlike she had ever seen before and let out a gasp as she took in the boy's physical condition.

Amelia's gasp alerted everyone else to the fact that there was something else going on in the room besides their arrival. Everyone looked up at the boy wreathed in flames above their heads and let out a collective gasp. Lady Greengrass covered her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to come out from her heart breaking from the condition of the broken boy.

All watched in fascination as the boy's form started to heal as the flames started to take on the shape they recognized as a phoenix. What they couldn't see was the internal healing that was taking place. Harry's broken bones were not just healed, they were made like they were brand new. His eyesight was fixed. The malnutrition damage was reversed. He grew several inches to become the height he was supposed to be had he been taken care of properly. The last unseen thing the phoenix did for Harry was to occlude his mind with the same protection and recall abilities of the phoenix. He would now have perfect recall and no one would ever be able to enter, influence, or harm Harry's mind.

The next observation anyone was able to make about the currently unknown boy was the flames turning into shadow as the phoenix slowly sank into the boy and the shadows morph into the shape of a panther. Ted Tonks noticed the boy's muscles grow larger and his body filled out quite a bit for a small boy. He didn't look like he was a body builder, but more like a swimmer or gymnast. Lean, corded muscle that would respond at a moment's notice.

Apolline's mouth dropped open in wonder as the shadows started merging into flames again but not fully morphing to flame but more of a shadow lined with silver and purple and the panther began to sink into Harry just like the phoenix did minutes ago. Then, to everyone's amazement, the boy began to change into a panther cub with shadow flames running down the length of his back down to the tip of his tail as well as the trail side of each of his legs.

As the Morph completed, Harry was slowly lowered to the floor where he lay in asleep like the little cub he currently was. Everyone gathered around the newly made phoenix shadow panther cub to get a better look.

Suddenly, a loud POP was heard from behind the group and the women (except Amelia) screamed while the men (including Amelia) drew their wands and fired off stunners, banishing hexes, and petrification hexes. The small house elf shrieked, shielded, and then cowered. "I's be begging forgiveness for scaring yous. But, is Master Harry alls better now?"

Cyrus recovered first asking, "Is this boy Harry? Who are you and where are we?"

"I's be Skeet and this is being the Potter Battlements. That is Master Harry…" a little chuckle "more now than before…" then the little elf broke down laughing at his own joke.

Everyone else was in too much shock to fully understand the little elf's joke. But what did set in was that their friend's long lost son was in front of them. He had been severely hurt, appeared to have been starved, and was wearing rags that now were nothing but strips of cloth lying on the ground after the transformation. Many emotions were running through the group. Rage, sorrow, disbelief, horror, and a good bit of wonder at what transpired before their very eyes.

Before any of the adults in the room could react or even realize what their daughters were even doing, as one all four girls moved to the small cub and began to pet, stroke, and scratch softly Harry. They could feel the warmth of the flames, but it was a welcome feeling and began to meld into the girl's skin.

Jean seeing his little Fleur having these shadow flames absorbed into her skin went to grab her away from her current sitting position but was stopped by a barrier that snapped in place. The to his horror and amazement, all the small girls began to shift into shadow panther cubs and proceed to snuggle into the young boy. Ted Tonks noted the girls had small flames running down their legs but not their backs and were slightly smaller in size than young Harry. All things considered, the children seemed to be fine other than now being shadow panther cubs and inseparable. Skeet had been able to elf pop the kids to the nursery together but the moment anyone tried to separate them, the shield snapped into place and wouldn't allow them any closer. So it was decided to let the kids sleep together in the nursery on the huge bed conjured by Skeet for the cubs while they were shown to their rooms.

As Ted and Andromeda reached their rooms, Andromeda collapsed into Teds arms crying in great sobs. He held her close rubbing her back in small circles, kissing the top of her head and crooning comforting words of love and comfort to her. Eventually her sobs slowed, her tears slowed, and Andromeda looked up at her loving husband's eyes and saw what she needed…love. "Please, make love to me. Make me feel whole and loved; like I can face tomorrow because I have you with me! Please!"

Ted didn't answer with words, just scooped is beautiful wife up in his arms and carried to the edge of the bed where he set her down on her feet. Her curvy 5'7" frame was waiting for him to unwrap and pleasure. So that is what he did. He started with her outer robes. Unbuttoning them and letting the garment drop to the floor like it was nothing more than trash so he could get to the more tantalizing bits. Her button down iridescent blue silk shirt was next to come off. As each button was released from its hole and revealed a little bit more skin, Teds mouth placed a kiss, lick or a nip of his teeth on each bit of flesh. He wasted no time in taking of her bra to release her heavy 38DD mounds of perfection. "Merlin, I love your breasts, Andi!"

"Please, Love…I need you now. Play with me later. I just need to feel whole and loved. I need you inside me."

Ted could see the need and want in his beautiful wife's eyes. There was no way he could deny her what she needed, so he banished both their clothes, placed her in the bed and followed her and climbed between her already spread legs. After years of being together, Ted knew just how to position himself to align his cock up perfectly with her ready and waiting pussy and slid home. And that what it was. Home. No matter where they were in the world, together they were home.

Both let out a low breathy moan of both relief and satisfaction from to feeling of completeness. The moans only continued as Ted began to slowly piston his cock in and out of Andi's hot inviting pussy. Neither of them wanting or thinking of stopping to put up silencing charms. The sounds of their love making bleeding into the other nearby rooms. The occupants of the other rooms were feeling the same emotions and needs as Ted and Andi and decided to add to the sounds of the night in their own way.

"Master, fuck your little slut, please. I need to feel your cock!" begged Apolline.

Jean pointed to the place between his legs for her to take. Apolline eagerly went to her knees and took out her master and lover's cock placing loving kisses the length of it showing her husband her devotion and love. Then taking the head into her mouth swirled her tongue around it before taking more and more of his length into her mouth and throat. Her eyes never wavered from his during the whole time she lavished attention to her master's cock.

"On your back, little slut, and spread your legs so I can take what is mine."

Immediately Apolline was in position ready and waiting with anticipation in her eyes. She knew she was so ready for what was going to happen she might come just from his penetration. "Take your slut's cunt, Master. I am yours forever!"

Jean thrust his cock into her waiting cunt and felt her walls contract around him immediately. "You know you should have asked to come first, slut, but because of the day we have had you are forgiven this transgression. You may come as much as you want until the sun rises." With that he began to pound into her. It wasn't the brutal pounding of an uncaring master only out for his own pleasure, but of a master looking to enjoy his slut as much as his slut was enjoying being used by her master. Their passion lasted long into the night ending with Apolline screaming out "Master!" before passing out completely sated and at peace.

Cyrus and Valencia entered their quarters and found themselves needing comfort in each other's arms. They each undressed, then headed to the in-suit bathroom shower where the water was instantly the perfect temperature. They washed and caressed every part of each other until they were clean then stepped out and dried each other off. Moving over to the bed Cyrus led his wife to the edge where he laid her back with her legs still hanging over the edge. Lowering himself between her perfect legs to her open and waiting flower, Cyrus took a breath of the sweet fragrance that he had enjoyed these past ten years. Then he leaned forward and licked the nectar from her petals savoring each drop from his wife. His eyes closed in bliss. He loved the taste of Valencia. There was no other taste in the world he would rather have on his lips than her pussy juice. He continued to enjoy his feast until his wife came three times and pulled his head up to hers where her lips could meet his. Her passionate kiss was proof positive that his attention was appreciated and wanted. But now, she wanted more than a tongue no matter how good it was.

Cyrus was glad to comply. His cock had been aching to sheath itself into Valencia's tight flower since their shower. He simply moved more onto the bed with Valencia and then looked into her eyes as he slowly slid his engorged cock into her wet and aching pussy. Both felt the bliss of being complete but didn't pause long to enjoy it. Cyrus began to move at a pace that both knew would bring them to a mutual conclusion. His pace slowed or sped up as they both wanted to make it last longer or drive their pleasure higher. But eventually, he drove them both over the edge where they knew only satisfaction and then the bliss of sleep.

Amelia entered her room and tried to block out all the noises of love making and passionate sex but couldn't. Too long had she felt the need to find someone to take care of her and her needs. Tonight just made things more difficult to deny herself those physical pleasures. She conjured her favorite rabbit vibe and pressed it to her center. Her nickers were soaked to the point of dripping down her legs now. Pushing the sodden material to the sides she shoved the vibe inside with a groan and sank to her knees in the middle of the floor sinking even further upon the vibe. While her right hand was busy between her legs, her left desperately grabbed her robes and blouse tearing it away from her magnificent, aching and turgid nipples. Amelia squeezed, pinched, pulled and twisted the sensitive flesh as her need became more urgent with each thrust of the vibe into her wanton hole. As she approached her peak, her moans almost became sobs of need. Need of companionship, need of real flesh thrusting between her legs and need of love returned unconditionally. After she screamed out her release, she climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

As they slept, the children all snuggled closer needing to feel the skin (or fur as the current situation was) contact with each other. The developed a sense of closeness and oneness. By the end of the night, their bond would be complete and nothing would be able to separate the four children again.

Harry slept feeling warm, loved, and for once…safe in his own home. He hoped tomorrow would feel like it did right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Pride

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. I have had a hospital stay and have had to have a lot of physical therapy and drugs that make it hard to concentrate and be creative. Not sure how often I will be able to update for a while but I don't want to stop writing. Once again, Sorry.

Chapter 3: Shadow Pride

First thing in the morning, all the women currently residing at the Potter Battlements rushed to the nursery. They all needed to ensure their little girl was okay and hoped to find her back to normal. What they found was five shadow panther cubs playing with each other and chasing each other around the room.

Man was it a sight to behold too! Five new shadow cubs learning how to run and use their claws and jump and bite and chase things! The poor house elves didn't know where to turn! They could hear Skeet saying "Ms. Nymphy, you can't be climbing the drapings! Master! Her tail is not a chew toy! Ms. Daffy, yous needing to not be pottying in the plant! Ms Flower and Suzy not be scratchings up the wood!"

The women all looked at each other and roared with laughter at the sight of the frantic little elf trying to herd cats. Then they sobered up quickly thinking that this was going to be their problem quick if they didn't get it under control and fast. The next thought was how the little elf was able to tell the girls apart? Harry was easy. He was bigger by a head and had shadow flames running down his back where the girls did not. But the girls were all the same size and shape, so how were they differentiated? As they looked closer, they saw the eyes of their girls in the eyes of the cubs. Fleur's were as deep and blue as the ocean. Daphne's eyes were more like an ice blue. There was no mistaking the two different color blue eyes there. Susan's eyes were green. Nym's eyes were in a constant flux depending on here mood in her shadow panther form. That was the transfer from her metamorphmagus abilities; in human it was her hair; in panther it was her eyes.

As each mother tried to scoop up her baby girl, they all scurried away and slid into a shadow to disappear. At first they all freaked out thinking the kids were somehow stolen by black magic. Then heads began to appear from out of the shadows where there was nothing to hide behind except the shadow itself. The mothers begged and pleaded with the little cubs to come out so they could go get some good food and milk. The only one that didn't come out was Harry. He was too scared of these new adults. All his life adults had only brought him pain and misery so he didn't trust them. They hit you and yelled at you and made you work without much to eat or drink. The mothers tried and tried to get him to come and even treated him like a little cat and tried to trap him and lunge at him to get him thinking they were quicker and smarter. But Harry would just retreat into a shadow and be safe.

Finally, Appoline decided to ask the girls if they could coax him out. They told him to let him know it was safe and he would get food and drink. That no one would hurt him anymore.

Fleur looked at her mother and understood what she wanted. She padded over to where Harry was hiding and nuzzled her face into his showing him her affection. Then she thought about what she wanted to tell Harry and how to best tell him; but an amazing thing happened! The images started flowing from her mind into the mind of Harry and the others and the feeling of safety, warmth, home, comfort, and love was passed to each other. It was something totally new to all of them and it made all of them stop what they were doing. They all looked at each other as if to say, "Did that just happen?" and then got the feeling of uncertainty from each other. Then, just to confirm what she did, Fleur sent the same message of safety, warmth, home, comfort, and love to Harry and the others. That was enough to bring Harry from his hiding place.

Amelia decided to ask the simple question, "Kids, do you know how or can you turn back into the little boy and girls you normally are?"

They all looked at each other and one by one the girls each made the transition back into a little girl, albeit a very naked little girl since they didn't even think to transform back with cloths on. Then they noticed Harry start to try to slink into s shadow.

"Please, Harry? Will you come out and play with us? As a boy? We haven't seen you or played with you as a little boy yet. I bet we could have loads of fun?" Nym pleaded. The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Slowly Harry crept back into the light. He gave a big cat sigh and transformed into a little boy. Nym and Fleur crept forward and took his hands and led him to the dining area for breakfast where they seated him between themselves with the other girls across from him so they could see him. The rest of the mothers set down around their children serving up food to their children and Harry while gently trying to talk to Harry.

It didn't work at first, but he started to respond little by little. He started with shrugs or nods. Then moved up to "Yes, Ma'am." Or "No, Ma'am."

It was more that they could hope for from someone they suspected was abused. The ladies hoped the girls could heal some of the damage done to him, but only time would tell.

After breakfast, they decided to take a tour of the house and grounds led by Mimzy, the another house elf of House Potter. She showed them the dungeon where the potions lab, dueling room, and prison cells were located. Then the first floor where the common rooms where like the kitchen, dining room, ball room, library, sitting room, entrance hall and receiving room, and finally the office. The second floor held the guest rooms with attached bath suite and living quarters. The third floor was for the master suite, nursery, family rooms, and another entrance to the library's third floor entrance. There was a second floor entrance to the library, but it was only revealed to those trusted entrance to the Potter library.

Things were tense, sad, a little fearful of the unknown, but very happy to have found their friend's little boy and have him safe. They were only too happy to take care of him.

The rest of the adults needed to return to their lives but new that things needed to change. Veela were not looked upon as people here in Britain. They were only half-breeds. The discussion was had as to whether or not to send the kids to Buxbattons when the time came for school so they would not be separated from each other. Eventually it was agreed upon that the children would all attend Buxbattons.

Harry and the girls enjoyed each other's company and grew as a group, almost like a pride of lions would except Harry didn't let his lionesses do all the work! They were often seen roaming the grounds and forest in their different forms but always together and always making sure the others were safe.

They grew up closer than siblings knowing they were fated to be wed, yet not worried about it because they were bound together already closer than any vow could make them. They physical stuff would come later when they were ready for it.


End file.
